Fire never burned anyone
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Sandy Summers, Scott's younger sister, is new to the X-men and she only wants to be fit in. Things seem simple until she meets Pyro, things she didn't expect begin to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Sandy stood outside the building or rather school. She hadn't even thought about coming here, she knew she had to though. She walked inside and saw all the students walking around, no one paying attention to her. She focused her eyes away, not wanting attention. She walked down a long hall until she reached a big oak door. The name _Charles Xavier _was written across and she finally felt like she was in the right place.

She walked in and saw a man sitting at a desk with a woman in a chair. They both looked up at her. "Can we help you?" The woman asked, she had bright white hair and tanned skin. Her eyes seemed friendly.

"Yeah I wanted to know about coming here, to stay. My parents don't want me at home anymore, not since the cure came out at least." Frankie said honestly.

The man stood up. "Well it's good to have you here..."

"Summers." She replied. "Sandy Summers."

"Summers?" The woman looked at her questioningly.

"Scott was my half brother, through my father." She said looking down.

"That makes sense." The woman said. "My name is Storm and this is Logan."

"I've heard about you both." Sandy said looking back at them. "Is it okay for me to stay here?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Do your parents know?" Logan asked.

"They don't care. Scott told me to come here a while back actually but I couldn't leave my mom and well she died now so there is no reason for me to stay." Sandy said simply.

"You weren't at Scott's funeral; did that have to do with your dad?" Storm asked.

"What?" Sandy asked confused. She felt her stomach begin to sink. She had wondered why her hadn't answered her letters in a couple weeks. She felt her eyes begin to twitch.

"You didn't know, did you?" Logan said getting closer.

"No its fine." Sandy said taking a step back and breathing deeply. "People die all the time right? It's totally normal." She felt her head become hot and she shut her eyes tightly. "I just need a minute." She said sinking to the floor as her head began to burn.

"Are you okay?" Storm said walking closer.

"Yeah, just stay away." Sandy said holding her head as her emotions began to get the best of her. "I just don't understand." She said. "It hurts." She couldn't hold it in any longer, she felt her eyes flutter open and the red engulfed the room. It last for no longer than a second but she felt better. She closed her eyes again and felt her head cool.

"What the hell?" Logan said mostly to himself.

Sandy opened her eyes and saw the hole in the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." She said looking at them.

"You….you.." Storm said taking a step back.

"It was an accident." Sandy said standing and feeling worried.

"No, you can control it?" Logan said starring at her.

"What?" Sandy looked confused.

"Scott couldn't and you can." Storm said walking closer to her.

"It's a lot harder than it looks." Sandy answered rubbing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy had settled into her room, across the hall was a girl named Kitty. She had learned the hard way that Kitty could walk through walls. Kitty had walked in as Sandy was unpacking her things. They seemed to get along well enough.

"So you're Scott's sister?" She said walking in without knocking. "Can you do that thing with your eyes?" She asked. "Or is it some other power?"

Sandy was not surprised by her question; everyone had wondering the same thing. Unlike Scott, Sandy had learned to control hers because she needed to. She couldn't let her father know, not after the way they treated Scott. She forced herself to know when it would come, to know how to stop it.

Later in the night Kitty was in the kitchen showing Sandy around just as dinner was almost done. "Do you want something to drink?" Kitty asked as Sandy was leaning against the stove.

"No thanks." She said resting her hand on what she thought was the counter.

Kitty turned around and dropped her can. "Oh my gosh, your arm!" She shouted shoving Sandy out the way. "Did you not feel that?" She asked.

"Oh the fire?" Sandy said noticing the flame on the stove. "I don't know why but I can't feel heat, I think it has something to do with my eyes." She said shrugging.

"Come on, you can meet Bobby and Rogue." She said pulling her out the room.

They walked into what seemed to be a library. Two people were sitting at a table and seemed to be in a heated argument. Kitty walked over casually, Sandy following awkwardly.

"Excuse me." Kitty said, they both turned to her.

The girl rolling her eyes asked. "What do you want now?"

"Just wanted you guys to meet Sandy, Scott's sister." Kitty said nodding to Sandy.

The guy stood up. "Hi my name is Bobby." He said softly raising his hand.

"Nice to meet you," She shook his hand but pulled back, his hand was freezing. She looked down at it and saw it slowly turning white. "Whoa, I have never seen that before." She said in amazement.

"Sorry." Bobby said looking down.

"I'm Marie." The other girl said eyeing Bobby now.

"Well we are off then, see you two later." Kitty said grabbing Sandy and walking through the wall to the outside. "That was awkward enough."

"Are they together?" Sandy asked as they walked towards the fountain.

"Not anymore, after Marie got the cure they both thought things would be okay. But I guess it just wasn't the same." Kitty answered. "Why? Are you interested?" She asked.

"No, I don't do relationships." Sandy answered.

"Why?" Kitty asked generally interested.

"Last one I was in ended badly. We got into a fight and I set his house on fire. It was a total accident but after that we broke up." Sandy said.

"You set his house on fire?" Kitty looked at Sandy, her eyes glowing. "That's so bad ass." She smiled.

They suddenly heard a lot of yelling and a crash. "We have to go." Kitty grabbed Sandy and they went through the building to see Bobby and Logan standing in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby watched as Sandy and Kitty walked through the wall. He sighed and turned back to Marie. "What?" He asked when he noticed her starring.

"I can't believe." She said loudly. "What do you like her now?" She asked almost yelling.

"No!" Bobby answered defensively.

"Well why did your hand freeze up? It never does that." Marie said angrily.

"I don't need this." Bobby said standing and walking away.

He walked out the room and turned into the hall. He saw Pyro and Logan. Pyro was yelling angrily and Logan was leaning against the wall. Pyro's hands were beginning to turn red. Bobby froze in his spot and by indistinct rather than logic reacted. He ran knocking Pyro to the ground and freezing him almost instantly.

"Bobby!" Logan yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought he was…" Bobby looked at Pyro frozen.

"No, he wants to come back." Logan said. "What are supposed to do now? We can't just melt him. No one here can create fire that fast, or heat."

"I can try." Sandy said from her spot. Logan turned and looked at her. "I know it's not fire but it can get hot pretty fast."

"It's worth a try." Storm said, who had suddenly appeared.

Sandy closed her eyes and focused on heat. She thought about all the hot places she had been, she imagined the sun and desert. She thought of fire. She opened her eyes and felt her head begin to burn. She started at the frozen body she didn't know, the pain began to leave her eyes. She was seeing red. She didn't know how to stop it, or when too. She began to feel weak. She was tired.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly closed her eyes. Her legs gave up and she fell to the floor, holding her head in hands.

"Are you okay?" She heard Storm ask her. She nodded.

She heard people around her whispering and the soft murmurs. She looked up and saw the guy she had just unfroze. "Thanks," He said holding his hand out to hers.

She grabbed it and stood up. He pulled away. "Sorry," He said, she noticed the fire die away in his hand.

She smiled. "Don't worry, I can't feel it." She said, he smirked.

"Alright the show is over, go back to where you were!" Logan's voice echoed through the hall. "NOW!" He yelled, and people began to leave.

"My name is Pyro." The guy said.

"That's what your parents named you?" Sandy asked.

"No, my real name is John but I prefer Pyro." He said smiling. "So you can't feel heat?" He asked.

"I can't feel fire." Sandy answered shrugging.

"You didn't mention that before." Storm said.

"I didn't think it was that important." Sandy said honestly.

"Anything you can tell us about you and your powers is important." Logan said firmly. "Epically if you want to train here."

"Relax Logan." Kitty said. "its just a minor detail." She said grabbing Sandy and pulling her away. "He can be such a dictator sometimes." She said walking.

"So who is Pyro?" She asked.

"He used to go here, then left and just Magneto and guess he decided to come back. Pyro and Bobby used to be tight but things went south so that ended."

"Why did he come back?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know, if you're so interested why don't you ask him?" She said as she pulled Sandy through a wall.

"You have to let me know when you are going to do that." Sandy said felling dizzy.

"Sorry." Kitty shrugged. "I thought you weren't interested in boys?" She asked they settled on Sandy's bed.

"I never said that exactly." Sandy smiled. "I said I didn't do relationships."

"Whatever you claim." Kitty said smiling. "Pyro is pretty hot…get it?" She began to laugh uncontrollably.

"That's really mature and original." Sandy said but couldn't help laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sandy went to class with Kitty. She didn't really enjoy the lesson but paid attention anyway. She didn't want to take a chance on getting into any trouble or give Storm or Logan a reason to kick her out.

It was soon their lunch time and she found Kitty sitting with a group of kids outside talking. "Hey Kitty." Sandy said sitting next to her.

"Hey, this is Sandy, Scott's sister." Kitty said to the other kids. "This is Ramen but we call him Noodle, Johnny and Babe." Kitty said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Sandy said smiling.

"We heard you don't feel heat, is that true?" Babe asked slowly.

"Yeah, what about you?" She asked.

"Well Noodle can see through walls, Johnny can extend his arms and legs and I can turn into farm animals." Babe said. "We aren't too exciting." She said.

"Farm animals are cool." Sandy said shrugging.

"Well the 'cool' kids are over there." Johnny said pointing to where Bobby and Marie sat with other kids. "We totally understand if you'd rather be there."

"Laser eyes are pretty cool." Noodle said shrugging.

"I like it here." Sandy said. "I was never really a cool kid before anyway." She smiled.

The lunch period continued for a while longer and then everyone seemed to quiet down. "I don't know even understand why he came back." Noodle said lowly. Sandy turned to see Pyro walking past students. "He shouldn't be here."

"Give him a break." Babe said. "No one is perfect."

"He tried to kill Iceman." Johnny said. "That's not deserving of a break."

"You should hate him more than everyone." Noodle said to Kitty.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Kitty said. "Besides if Logan let him back then it's for a good reason." She said. "He knows best."

"He is coming over here." Noodle said. "Makes sense, no one wants to talk to him."

"For a bunch of losers you guys are judgmental." Sandy said looking at them annoyed.

"Hey that's not nice." Noodle said angrily.

"Well I agree with Kitty, Logan knows what he is doing." Sandy said just as Pyro was close enough to hear them.

"Hey, you guys mind if I sit here?" Pyro asked slowly hoping for an okay.

No one answered. "It's cool." Kitty said finally breaking the long silence.

Pyro nodded, "Thanks." He said before settling between Kitty and Sandy.

As their break ended people began to leave and head to their next class.

"I have Wall Impact," Kitty said.

"Me too." Noodle said standing up.

"What lesson do you have next?" Kitty asked looking at Sandy.

"I have Temperature Control." Sandy said. "I don't know where it is or how to get there." She answered.

"I have that class next, we can go together." Pyro said speaking for the first time since he sat. "If you want to, that is."

"Well there you go, I have to hurry though. See you at dinner." Kitty said leaving before Sandy could even begin to think.

Pyro stood up. "If you don't want to go with me you don't have to, I understand." He said when Sandy was still sitting down.

"No I will go with you." She said and began to stand up.

Pyro began to walk and Sandy followed behind. He turned and looked at her every so often just to make sure she was still following him. They were soon outside a classroom. They both walked in and looked around the room.

Most of the students were staring at Pyro and giving dirty looks. No one wanted him here and everyone made sure he knew it.

"Hi Mister John and Miss Sandy, I see you are both late." The teacher said. "My name is Ms. Johnson; let's see where to put you both." She said and began to look around the room. "Well conveniently enough we only work in partners and there was already an even number so you two will have to work together." She pointed to two empty seats in the back. "There, go now." She ordered. "You will be working closely with on another so I hope you do get along." She smirked.

Sandy walked to the back followed closely by Pyro. They both sat and listened to what Ms. Johnson. They were given an assignment to do for the next day.

Since they had both missed previous lesson's they had to work together to make up the work.


	5. Chapter 5

Both of them walked out the class slowly

Both of them walked out the class slowly. "So when do you want to start on this temperature thing?" Pyro asked as they walked back to their rooms.

"I don't know, it's going to be hard for me." Sandy said. "I can't feel it."

"Well that's true, which means you would have to use other senses to tell." He said as they stopped in front of Sandy's room.

"Well we should start. Come on." Sandy said walking into her room and Pyro followed.

"So your heat comes from your eyes but I can't exactly feel them, so…"

"My cheeks, they turn red and get hot." Sandy said. "Your hand is where yours comes from." She said. "Give me your hand." She said and held out her hand.

Pyro gave her his hand and held onto it. It began to heat it up and turn red slightly. "Can you feel that?" He asked. She shook her head. "This is useless." He said taking his hand back slowly.

"Well what else could we do?" Sandy said feeling frustrated.

They both sat in silence for a while not knowing what to do.

"Ok, I have an idea." Pyro said facing Sandy suddenly.

"What is it?" Sandy asked looking at him.

"Well if your heat comes out your cheeks and you can't feel fire anywhere maybe you can only feel it on your cheeks." He said.

"You think so?" Sandy said unsure.

"It's worth a try," Pyro said. "I think so at least." He said.

Sandy was still unsure. "I don't know."

"Well if you don't want me touching you face or whatever that's fine but I just don't know how we are going to do this then." He said being honest.

"Well only once…if it doesn't work at least we tried, right?" Sandy said.

"Yeah, only trying." He said. He lifted his hands. "Are you ready?" He asked unsure.

"Yeah I guess." She said moving closer to him.

"If you do feel it and it gets too hot just let me know." He said moving closer. Sandy nodded.

Pyro leaned forward a little and placed his hands slowly onto Sandy's cheeks. He began to feel his hands heat up and he could feel her face heating up.

Sandy felt his hands began to warm, she closed her eyes and she could see into him. She saw herself climbing through his fingers into his hands and through his arms. Her mind searched and traveled and reached his heart. She heard it beating; she listened as it sped up as he became hotter. She felt the heat leaving and without warning her mind was ripped from inside Pyro's body.

She opened her eyes and he was staring at her. "Did you feel anything?" He asked unsure what he expected.

"Yeah I did." Sandy said amazed. "But…I don't know…"

"What, did something happen?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No…well yeah but I don't think it was bad." Sandy said. "When I closed my eyes I could feel your heat but I saw it too." She said "I know it might sound crazy…but I did…I don't know." She said feeling embarrassed.

"No its fine…I just never heard anything like that before." He said smiling. "I felt you getting warmer too." He said.

"So I guess your idea was a good one." Sandy said smiling.

"Yeah I guess…" He nodded. "Is there anything else we were supposed to do?" He asked looking away still smiling.

"I don't think so." She said realizing they were only inches apart.

"Well ok…maybe I should just go then." Pyro said motioning to the door.

"Well you don't _have_ to go right now…" Sandy said slowly. "Unless you want to." She said.

Pyro turned and looked at her. He didn't want to leave but he didn't know if staying was the best thing for him to do. He just got back and didn't want to get into anything serious but Sandy had felt him. She looked at him and she saw passed everything everyone else believed he was. She was different.

"I don't really have anything else to do." Pyro said honestly.

"That's good I guess." Sandy said.

Pyro leaned forward a little more, he was only an inch from Sandy's face. He wanted so badly to lean in. He could feel her breath on lips.

Sandy could feel Pyro's heat coming from his face. She began to lean forward when her door suddenly swung open.

They both turned sharply moving away from one another. Kitty and Bobby were standing there. "Hey guys…we were just going to dinner and were going to see if you wanted too…or not if you are busy with whatever..." Kitty said unsure.

"We will just go…" Bobby said and began to turn.

"Don't worry, I was about to leave." Pyro said standing. "I'll see you tomorrow." Pyro said looking at Sandy, she just nodded.

Sandy stood. "Let's go to dinner." She said following Bobby and Kitty out. "Where is Rogue?" She asked. Kitty shook her head.

"Anyway…how was yours day?" Bobby asked looking at Sandy as they entered the dinner hall.


	6. Chapter 6

After their long dinner with Bobby, Sandy was relieved to be back in her room. Bobby was nice but he talked a lot. He asked a lot of questions too. He never seemed to stop talking. Sandy hoped to not answer anymore questions for a while.

She grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower room down the hall. She walked in and the whole room was empty. She waited until it was pretty steamy for her to get completely undressed. She didn't even like wearing bikinis.

She had always been a little on the shy side when it came to how she looked. She was very insecure; she thought it had to do with her parents. They had always been picky about how she and Scott looked. They always needed to be fit and trimmed. She smiled thinking about Scott, she really did miss him. She regretted not being able to say bye before he died. She took a shower quickly hoping no one would come in and when she stepped out she dressed in a rush without drying her hair completely.

She walked out looking down the halls. The whole area was deserted. She wasn't tired just yet.

She decided to go look for Logan or Storm. She wanted to talk to them about what happened earlier with Pyro. She didn't understand a lot of what was happening to her.

She rushed through the halls and soon became lost. She wasn't used to the building yet and took too many wrong turns.

She gave up on looking for Logan and decided to just go back to her room, she began to trace her steps back but become more lose. She tried to remember every step but this became more and more difficult as she continued to walk. She turned a corner quickly and ran into someone. She stood up and saw Rogue on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Sandy said offering her hand.

"It's fine." Rogue said rolling her eyes and standing without help. "Isn't it a little late to just be roaming the halls?" She asked her arms crossed..

"I guess. I don't really know the rules, I was looking for Logan…but then I got lost…and I can't find my room." Sandy said slowly feeling stupid.

"That might be a problem." Rogue said her tone and face changing suddenly. "I got lost here lots of times, I know how that feels." She said honestly. "Where is your room?" She asked.

"It's next to Kitty's." Sandy answered.

"Come on I will help you." She said and began to walk quickly. "So why did you come here?" She asked casually.

"I don't really have anywhere else. I thought Scott would be here, he was the only one I ever really had." She said honestly.

"That kind of sucks." Rogue said. "Well here we are." She pointed. "Good luck, I really mean that too." She said forcing a smile. Sandy smiled back, effort counted didn't it?

Sandy walked into her room and fell onto her bed. She closed her eyes but heard a sound. She turned and saw Kitty standing next to her. "I knew it was you." Sandy said smiling.

"Where the hell were you?" Kitty asked worried. "I thought you ran off."

"Where would I run off to?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know, you were just gone." Kitty said shrugging.

"I was looking for Logan and I got lost." Sandy answered. "Rogue helped me back."

"Yeah I bet she would." Kitty said lowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sandy asked unsure.

"Nothing don't worry about it, at least not yet." Kitty said. "Just remember Bobby and Rogue have always had each other and they always will so its best to stay out of that." Kitty said. "Trust me, I know and I had to learn the hard way."

"Don't worry I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Not about him at least." Kitty said smirking and sitting next to Sandy. "Why was Pyro here?" She asked casually.

"We were working on school and stuff." Sandy said honestly.

"Yeah that's it?" Kitty asked her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah that's it." Sandy said. "Its not like your perfect timing helped anything anyway." Sandy said.

"Sorry about that." Kitty said.

"You need to start knocking, for real." Sandy said. "What happens if I am changing and you just walk in?"

"I walk out quickly before you notice and its never brought up again?" Kitty said laughing. "Its good you came here, you seem like fun."

"You do too." She said honestly.

"So nothing happened really?" Kitty asked.

"No nothing happened. That's it, promise." Sandy said smiling.

"He was here looking for you, said he just wanted to talk...about school or whatever." Kitty said. "I never understood him...he has always been quiet. His only friend ever really was Bobby. Then he left and he wasn't too nice and just came back out of nowhere almost."

"He came here?" Sandy asked excited not really listening to everything else Kitty mentioned. "Well it was most likely about school like you said." She said shrugging her mood changing.

"Maybe or maybe not." Kitty said. "You can just ask him tomorrow in class." She said smirking. "I have to get some sleep, don't have too many good dreams." She said before standing and leaving.

"Good night." Sandy called as Kitty walked through the wall.

Sandy climbed into her bed and smiled to herself. She had been worried about coming here and now it seemed almost perfect. She was happy to be here, Kitty was nice and Pyro seemed nice for now. She was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Sandy was happy but she had a hard time sleeping that night. So the next morning she was feeling a little cranky. Kitty had become sick with some kind of food poisoning leaving her alone for breakfast. Sandy was sitting alone when Bobby came and sat next to her.

"Hey where is kitty?" He asked.

"She is sick." Sandy answered as she began to eat. Rogue walked in and sat across from her. She smiled at her and Sandy returned it.

"Where is Kitty?" Sandy looked up and saw Noodle standing there.

"She is sick." She said. He nodded unsure of what to do but then sat next to Rogue. Him and Sandy began talking while Bobby and Rogue remained quiet.

"So do you like it here?" Bobby asked interrupting them from talking.

"It's better than home." Sandy said facing him. She suddenly felt someone sit next to her. She turned and saw Pyro had sat down. "Hey." She said smiling at him. Sandy felt her face getting warmer and her stomach began to turn.

"Hey Sandy." He said smiling back. "I was looking for you last night because I went to talk to Logan about everything and Kitty said she didn't know what happened to you." He said as he started eating.

"Yeah I went to take a shower after dinner but I kind of got lost. I'm not exactly used to the building yet." Sandy said feeling embarrassed.

"I explained to her that everyone gets lost when they first get here." Rogue said.

"It's true, the first day of school I was completely lost but I luckily I found someone who wasn't lost." Bobby said.

"That's good." Sandy said. "Thankfully Rogue found me then." She said smiling.

"Don't worry you will get used to it soon enough." Pyro said patting her knee gently. She smiled looking down feeling better.

Breakfast soon ended and everyone went to their classes. After the first half of the day Kitty was back in school. She was sitting outside with Babe for lunch. Sandy sat next to them.

"Hey you feeling better?" Sandy asked looking at Kitty.

"Yeah totally ready to rock and roll." She said joking.

"Breakfast was sufficiently awkward without you." Sandy said.

"Yeah I heard about that…Bobby Rogue and Pyro…" Sandy looked confused. "Noodle told me." She clarified. "He also mentioned something about you and Pyro. Care to share?" She asked nudging her playfully.

"It was nothing." Sandy said shrugging. "Really."

"Right if you say so." Kitty said and began talking about something else.

Soon lunch was over and Sandy found her way to class. She walked in and saw Pyro already in his seat.

"Where were you during lunch?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Nowhere special, just thinking I guess." He said as he examined his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sandy asked watching him now.

"Yeah I am all good." He said looking at her now.

The teacher walked in and began explaining their next project. She explained they needed to further understand what may cause one another to change their body temperature or what would set them off.

The bell rang and Sandy walked out. Pyro followed behind but he was still being distant. They walked to Pyro's room this time.

"Okay what makes you get…well hotter?" Sandy asked she sat on Pyro's bed. He was standing against the door thinking.

"I don't know. I guess when I get angry…or nervous." He said shrugging.

Sandy pulled out a notebook and began writing. "Okay anything else?" She asked looking at him and he shrugged. "Alright…" It got quiet.

A few minutes passed and Sandy finally decided to talk. "What's bothering you?" She asked. "I don't exactly know you that well but yesterday you weren't acting like this at all." She said taking a breath.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said sitting next to her. "I'm usually more talkative and not so…weird." He said laying back on the bed.

"What're you thinking about?" Sandy asked as she lie next to him.

"A lot…like Bobby." He said. "We used to be like best friends. I was the one that helped him when he lost but he would never admit to that now."

"Well what happened?" Sandy asked propping herself up on her elbow.

Pyro turned looking at her. "I did some things I shouldn't have done." He said. "I used to be with Magneto and then me and Bobby fought…I was so angry with him and for everyone wanting to hold me back all the time. I took it out on him." He took a deep breath. "I came back thinking things would just fall back into place but I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"Well maybe he just needs some more time." Sandy said reasonably. "If you guys were as close as you claim then he will forgive you and everything will go back to normal."

"I don't know." Pyro sat up and Sandy sat up next to him. "You're really nice." He said smiling.

"Thanks," She said blushing looking at him.

He put his hand on her face and she felt his hand heating up. He looked down at Sandy's lips and moved closer. Sandy moved closer and could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned forward hoping not to regret anything.

When her lips contacted with Pyro's they both felt a intense hot connection neither had experienced before. Pyro felt this mind and soul melting and blending in with Sandy's and she felt it back. They both slowly pulled away smiling.

The room was smoking. Pyro's hand, which had been on the bed, had started to burn the sheets. "That's not good." Pyro said moving his hand.

"I think I have something to add to my list." Sandy said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

The door flew open. Standing there were Logan and Storm, neither of them looked too pleased. "What happened?" Logan questioned as the smoke slowly began to filter out the room.

"Nothing happened." Pyro said moving over his sheet to cover the burned part.

"Oh so the smoke just came from nowhere?" Storm asked raising her eyebrow at Pyro.

"Well there isn't exactly a fire anywhere in here." Sandy said motioning around the room.

"It was just school work, with fire." Pyro said shrugging.

"Well from now on keep the fire outside." Logan said mostly to Pyro. "You're on thin ice, don't forget that." He said before walking out.

"Listen to Logan." Storm said and began turning before stopping. "And leave the door open from now on." She said pushing it open further.

"We will." Pyro said annoyed now.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, Pyro you should remember that already." She said shaking her head.

"Alright I won't forget." He said.

"Thanks." Storm said before finally leaving.

"So that was awkward enough." Pyro said moving and looking at the burn. "I don't know what to do about this now." He said.

"Well you could buy new sheets, there is a store not too far from here." Sand suggested.

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Want to go with me? Since I don't know where it is anyway." He added quickly.

"Yeah I'll go with you." She answered smiling.

* * *

Sandy walked into her room to grab a sweater in case it was cold outside. She was putting it on when she heard Kitty tapping her foot on the ground.

Sandy turned and looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"Where are you going?" Kitty asked her arms crossed.

"To the store?" Sandy said unsure.

"With who?" Kitty asked raising her eyebrow.

"Pyro." Sandy said softly.

"I knew it!" Kitty yelled smirking. "You totally have a thing for them…or something like that." She said sitting on Sandy's bed.

"It's a little more confusing than that." Sandy said.

"Well I heard you both nearly burned his room down…" Kitty said.

"Where did you hear that?" Sandy asked confused that she found out so quickly.

"I don't remember…that's no important." Kitty said quickly. "What's important is _why_ did you almost burn down his room?" Kitty asked.

"We weren't doing anything if that's what you mean." Sandy said.

"Nothing?"

"I have to leave, he is waiting." Sandy said walking towards the door.

"You kissed him, admit it." Kitty said standing and not letting Sandy walk through.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Sandy said.

"You totally did and you liked it." Kitty moved out the way. "You can't control yourself around him."

"That's not true." Sandy said defensively.

"Well have fun at the store." Kitty said walking away. "And don't make out by anything flammable." She yelled as she walked down the hall.

"That's not funny." Sandy yelled after her.

Sandy walked down the stairs and saw Pyro waiting near the door way.

She walked next to him. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah what took you so long?" He asked.

"Kitty was asking questions." Sandy explained.

"About what?" Pyro asked confused.

"The fire in your room…apparently she heard about it from someone and she was just worried." Sandy said quickly.

* * *

Bobby was slowly approaching the school when he noticed them walking away. He decided to be polite. "Hey where you guys headed?" He asked stopping them from walking further.

"Just to the store around here." Sandy said. "Pyro needs new sheets."

"What happened to them?" He asked confused not making eye contact with Pyro the whole time.

"Burned them." Sandy said simply.

"Oh…strange…" He said looking between them both. "Well I'll see you around." He said walking away. He turned and watched them continue to walk.

He turned back to the school and continued to walk. Once he walked inside he was greeted by Kitty and Rogue. Rogue was asking him all kinds of questions and Kitty was quiet the whole time.

Finally Rogue had decided to head off to bed. Bobby looked at his watch and noticed how late it was. "Don't you think Sandy and Pyro should be back by now?" He asked confused.

"Who cares, they are having fun with whatever they are doing." She said shrugging.

"They are buying sheets…what is so fun about that?" He asked confused.

"Nothing Bobby, don't worry." She said standing. "I'm going to bed now see you tomorrow." She began to walk away and then stopped. "You should go to bed too and not worry about Sandy. She is happy with Pyro."

Bobby knew exactly what Kitty meant. Him and Kitty had always had a weird connection between them and she understood him better than most people. Bobby of course cared deeply about Rogue but right now he was more worried about Sandy.

There was something about her that just instantly attracted him. The thought that she was currently with Pyro only made him feel sick and upset.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to apologize for how long this has taken. Seriously. I've been so busy and I've had writers block and I've been super distracted. I'm sorry. Honestly. So I'm going to try to make this one long to make up for it. Please forgive me and review. Thanks everyone!!**

* * *

Pyro and Sandy walked down the road. They had never really noticed there was exactly a side walk. But they didn't let it bother them. They just continued to walk. Suddenly a pick up truck fell past them. Two guys were in it, they both were clearly drunk. Sandy shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Pyro asked looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just people being stupid is...whatever its just annoying I guess." She shrugged lightly not wanted to let it bother it. "I'm really sorry about the fire in your room." She said suddenly.

Pyro smirked remembering what actually started the fire. "Don't worry about it." He looked at her. "To be honest it wasn't the first time it happened to me." he said.

"Really?" Sandy asked and Pyro nodded. "Well its never happened to me before...at least not like that."

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said.

The store came into view and they became quiet again. They continued to walk both of them watching their feet move below them. As they got closer Sandy saw the pick up truck in the drive way. She rolled her eyes to herself but continued to walk. She had the feeling that something bad might happen.

They entered the store. The wooden door creaked causing the cashier to look at them. Sandy smiled politely but only received a dirty look. They walked to the back together and began to look through shelves. Sandy spotted them. "Here they are." She said pointing them out.

Pyro looked at them. All the sheets were white. "Well I just don't know what color is best." He said sarcastically as he reached for one. "So many options." He said smirked.

"If you have a problem with my products then you can leave." The cashier said who was suddenly standing and starring at both of them. The two guys who were in the pick up truck standing behind him. One of them had a red hat on and the other had long greasy hair.

"We don't have a problem. It was a joke." Pyro said unsure as he moved back a step.

"I know who you are." The guy said looking between both of them. "Both of you aren't welcome here." He said.

"We just want to buy these and then we'll be gone." Sandy said moving closer to Pyro.

"You're that kid who was working with that magnet guy." The red hat guy said.

"No I wasn't." Pyro said quickly. "You're making a mistake." He felt his hand heating up and the plastic wrapped around the sheets melting.

"Well I know for a fact both of you are from that mutant school." The cashier said moving closer, the two guys followed behind him. "Are none of those kids are welcome here. None of you's." He said crossing his arms.

"Okay, we'll just leave now." Sandy said. "Put the sheets back." She said grabbing Pyro's arm. "Let's go."

Pyro felt angry. He didn't like people treating him different just because of a power he had. He didn't ask for it. It was something he was just given. He He wasn't going to take problems from anyone. "No I don't want to leave. We're customers just like everyone else." He said his feet firmly on the ground.

"No you aint." The greasy haired guy said. He suddenly had a bat at his side. "You both better get." He said.

"No." Pyro said. He felt his hands burning and the sheets began to heat up.

"Relax." Sand said noticing how red his arms had become. "Don't do this now."

"What's your problem?" The hat guy asked suddenly looking frightened. "Just leave before you start trouble." He ordered trying to look scary.

"Pyro let's just go, please." Sandy said pulling at his arm.

"Pyro is your name boy?" Cashier said. "Why? You like fire?" He mocked. "How creative and original. No blades from yours hands? or laser out your eyes?"

Sandy felt herself get offended. "No the laser eye guy got him killed. Just like all of these freaks should be." The greasy haired guy said.

Sandy felt angry. She felt her head getting hot and her eyes began to hurt. She wanted it to stop but it wouldn't. She felt her mouth saying words she normally wouldn't. It was a new feeling. "Take that back." She yelled her eyes turned a red color that she didn't know they could.

The three guys remained silent starring at her unsure of what to do. "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that, take it back." She said taking a step closer.

Pyro looked at Sandy and saw her eyes. He knew she was angry and he knew what she was about to do. He wanted to stop her but the burning in his hands was too great. He was just as angry as her. He suddenly felt his hands fully flamed. He looked down and saw the orange and red taking over his arms.

"You better not try that crazy stuff here." The cashier ordered taking a step back.

"What are you going to do about it?" Pyro asked dropping the burning sheets on the floor. He took a step closer holding his arms up.

"Are you going to take it back?" Sandy asked moving closer to them. The three guys backed as far as they could hitting a wall. Sandy felt her eyes burn quickly as a red light shot out at the floor beneath them.

"You are both freaks!" The cashier yelled and began to scream frantically.

"We should go." Pyro said turning to her. Sandy looked at him. She looked at the scared faces of the three guys.

"I better not hear any of you say anything about my brother again." She said. They nodded silently. She turned back to Pyro. Her eyes began to cool down.

Pyro grabbed her hand and his flames died out. He used his free hand to grab sheets off the shelf. "I'm not paying for these." He called out as they walked out.

Sandy felt her head cool down as they walked out. She felt safer with Pyro holding her hand. She turned to him. "What if Logan finds out about that?" She asked.

"Don't worry, he won't." Pyro said knowing Logan already knew. Logan knew everything. He could sense everything. They were going to be in more trouble then they needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan stood at the front doors of the building waiting for Pyro and Sandy to enter. He had felt that something happened but not only that it was all over the TV. He turned to see Storm walking over to him.

"I'm sure there is a good explanation." She said rubbing his arm gently trying to calm him down.

"There better be." Logan said in an angry tone.

"Logan they're both good kids." Storm said reasoning. "If something like this happened then it wasn't really their fault."

Suddenly the door opened. Pyro and Sandy walked in holding hands. They looked fine. They both stopped when they saw Storm and Logan standing there. "So do either of you have anything to say?" Logan asked crossing his arms.

"I...we don't..." Pyro began trying to think of a lie but he knew it was best not to lie. "It wasn't..."

"Didn't have time to get your lie staight?" Storm asked. She knew Pyro but she was hoping the truth would come out.

"It wasn't our fault." Sandy said shrugging. "We just went in and they were so rude. They didn't want us there." She said honestly.

"Why didn't you guys just leave then?" Storm asked unsure if Sandy was really telling the truth.

"We shouldn't have to leave." Pyro stated. "This whole thing about not liking us ended. It is supposed to be peaceful and then these guys threaten us talking all kinds of crap. What were we supposed to do?" Pyro asked.

"Anything that happened they deserved." Sandy stated simply.

"You can't just go around and do this kind of stuff every time some one doesn't like you." Logan said angrily.

"It wasn't about that." Sandy said. "They started talking about Scott. They were mocking him and I couldn't take that." Sandy said feeling herself get angry again. "It's just not right for them to be able to do that."

"Well I know that hurt you but...you both are on the news." Storm said. "Well not exactly you but everything that happened. They're saying the mutants are trying to start a war again." She said sighing.

"What? Thats crazy." Pyro said angrily. "We would never want that again."

"Well thats not what everyone thinks now." Logan said taking a step closer to them.

"Well can't we go and talk to someone. Tell them what really happened?" Sand asked unsure.

"Are you crazy?" Logan asked looking at her his eyes wide. "They won't believe whatever you say. They'll probably arrest both of you for ruining whatever is in the store."

"It was self defense!" Sandy yelled feeling helpless.

"It's never self defense when it comes between us and _them_." Logan said simply. "Now I want both of you to go to your rooms and we'll try to figure the rest of this out tomorrow." He turned sharply and stormed off. Storm followed behind him.

Pyro and Sandy walked slowly back to their rooms. Once they were in front of Sandy's room Pyro finally spoke. "I know this is all confusing for you but...don't get offended by Logan. That's just the way he works." He said.

"I know...I guess." Sandy said. "I don't see why _we_ always have to be the enemy. Everything isn't our fault." Sand said.

"Thats the way everyone else feels and thats all the matters." Pyro said. "But you'll get used to it." He said.

"I guess." Sandy said unsure.

"I'll see you tomorrow, in class." Pyro said. He kissed his cheek softly leaving a burning sensation.

Sandy walked into her room once he was out of sight. She sat on her bed as her mind began to race. She didn't know what to think about any of it. She came here to get away from being secluded. Now things had only become worse. Or so it seemed like it.

She began to fall asleep when she heard a swooshing sound. She turned and saw Kitty standing there. She had her arms crossed and her foot was tapping on the floor. "What happened tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sandy lied.

"You almost got yourself killed...why?" She asked. "For Pyro?"

"No." Sandy said rolling her eyes.

"Well since you started talking to him all these bad things keep happening to you." Kitty said.

"It's just a coincidence." Sandy said shrugging. "It's not like it's his fault if thats what you're trying to say." She stated.

"Fine." Kitty said. "Pyro is nice, he really is. But if you keep getting into trouble like you did tonight then nothing is going to be okay."

"You're seriously making a big deal out of nothing." Sandy said annoyed now. "You don't even know what happened."

"I know you guys are going to be the reason another war starts between everyone." Kitty said in a matter of fact voice.

"It wasn't Pyro's fault. It was mine!" Sandy yelled. "I was the one who freaked out and over reacted. He was angry too...but it was me who shot their floor." Sandy said and then took a deep breath. "It was for Scott. They were talking about him...I couldn't handle it."

"What?" Kitty asked suddenly feeling bad.

"They were mocking Scott...what was I supposed to do?" Sandy said her eyes watering.

"I...I'm sorry." Kitty said moving and sitting next to her. "I didn't realize.."

"No one did." Sandy snapped. "I won't let any one talk about my brother. I don't care what I have to do." She said firmly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sandy woke up feeling better than she had the day before. She hurried to get dressed for class. She decided to skip breakfast, she wasn't feelin hungry. She grabbed her things and walked out into the hall. There were students scattered in the halls. As she walked they all began to quiet down and watch her. Sandy knew it had to do with last night. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet.

She soon arrived at her class. She opened the door and saw Pyro's seat was still empty. Sandy walked in and was about to sit down when her teacher walked in. "Sandy, I need to speak with you." She said ushering her to the front of the room.

"Whats wrong?" Sandy asked confused.

"Um, you aren't in this class anymore." She said softly. "You need to go see Logan. He has to talk to you." She said pursing her lips. "I'm sorry." She said sounding honest.

"Alright." Sandy said nodding slowly. She walked out the room feeling confused and hurt. She walked slowly to Logan's office. Students were still starring at her. Sandy had the feeling it was bad now. Everyone was going to blame her and Pyro if a war started but they didn't even know the whole truth.

She soon was knocking on Logan's door. His deep voice told her to come in. She opened the door and saw Pyro and Storm sitting in front of him. "Take a seat Sandy." Logan instructed. She sat next to Pyro.

Pyro remained starring forward. "What's wrong?" Sandy asked her eyes watching Logan.

"Well me and Storm have been thinking and talking and this has been hard for us to decide...but we think maybe it's best if you and Pyro turn yourselves in." He stated looking at her.

Sandy looked at Storm who was concentrating on her hands. She looked at Pyro who was still facing forward. "What do you mean turn ourselves in?" Sandy asked realizing Storm and Pyro weren't going to help. "We didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't our fault."

"I know that but the police are looking for you both." Logan explained. "They were here in the morning. I told them you both never came back last night but if I saw you I would tell you to turn yourself in, so thats what I'm doing now." Logan stated.

"But what happens if we do?" Sandy asked.

"Well you guys didn't hurt anyone just damaged some things." Storm said looking at her now. "But since you guys are mutants the chance of either of you getting a fair trail is slim. Plus those two guys can try for emotional damage or something like that." Storm explained.

"Whatever we do is going to ruin our lives." Sandy said standing suddenly. "Fine, I'll turn myself in." She turned quickly and walked out slamming the door. She hurried walking to her room. Pyro watched her unsure of what to do.

Pyro looked between Storm and Logan. "I'm not going to turn myself in. I didn't do anything wrong." Pyro stated. Logan starred at him as if trying to read his mind. "I don't want problems with anyone but I didn't do anything. I won't be punished for anything." He stated before standing and hurrying after Sandy.

Pyro had an idea and he was sure Sandy would help him.

* * *

Sandy opened her suitcase and began throwing all her stuff into it. She didn't bother folding anything. She was in a hurry. She just wanted to get out. Suddenly her door opened and Pyro walked in. "Can I talk to you?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"Sure whats wrong?" Sandy asked as she continued to gather her things.

"What are you doing?" Pyro asked unsure of why she was packing her things.

"Do you really think I'm going to stay here?" She asked. "And I'm not turning myself in. I'll just let Logan think that for now. He'll figure it out eventaully. Hes smart. But these people don't know what we look like...only what those guys tell them." She explained.

"You're running?" Pyro asked looking at her. Sandy didn't answer, she continued to grab things. Pyro grabbed her arm making her stop. "Are you running?" He asked forcing her to look at him. She nodded. "Where are you gonna go?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. I just know I need to leave." She stated.

"Well I'm glad you decided that...because I was going to do the same thing." Pyro said. "I want to go with you." He stated. A smile began form on Sandy's lips. "I'll take that as a yes." Pyro said. He moved forward kissing her softly. Heat began to burn and Pyro pulled away to avoid any sort of fire happening.

"Well are you taking anything?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back here in about 20 minutes." He said.

Sandy watched Pyro walk out. She looked around her room making sure she had everything important. She closed her suitcase when Kitty walked in. "Hey I heard what happened with Logan." Kitty said. "And I think you shouldn't turn yourself in." She stated.

"What?" Sandy asked confused.

"I know a place you can go and be safe. You and Pyro. I wanna help." Kitty said being completely serious.


	12. Chapter 12

Sandy and Pyro had been walking for almost two hours in the middle of a forest. They were following the directions Kitty gave them exactly. They decided to leave most of their belongings at school. They didn't want to be carrying them. It was going to take around two and half days for them to get to the hiding place. They just packed clothes and food.

They were both silent. Neither of them wanted to run but they felt it was what they needed to do. Pyro looked at Sandy. She was concentrating on the floor. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"I don't know but I _do_ know I'm not turning myself in for something I didn't do wrong." She stated. "Look, those guys are going to make things worse. If we go to the police station we'll end up be put in jail...or be 'fixed'." She shuddered at the thought of it.

"Alright." Pyro nodded and began walking again. Sandy didn't move. He turned back to her. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Do you want to do this?" She asked. Pyro remained silent. "I don't need you to go with me. If you want to leave...then go ahead." Sandy said not trying to be angry or rude in any way. "Seriously Pyro, do what you want."

"Thats not it." Pyro said. "I'm worried. What if someone finds us? We're on the run now. We're fugitives. If we get caught now...then its just going to be that much worse." He said worry in his voice.

"Well we won't be found then." Sandy said simply. "Think about it...all these people have is your name, Pyro, which isn't real and sketches of us. How is anyone ever going to be able to prove who we really are?" She asked. "Logan and Storm aren't going to turn us in. No one at school knows where we are except Kitty and she wouldn't have sent us away if she was going to do that." Sandy reasoned.

"You're right." Pyro said nodding. "Come on, we don't wanna waste too much time." He said and began walking away.

They walked until the sunset. It was around 8. They didn't have a tent or any kind of shelter. Sandy gathered some wood and Pyro lit it up. They were sitting close to each other to try to keep warm. They had a blanket over themselves.

"This isn't completely horrible." Pyro joked "Nice fire, canned food, no bed. I'm loving it already." He smiled.

"Haha Mister sarcastic." Sandy said elbowing him softly. Sandy looked into the fire imagining it on Pyro's hand. For some reason that made her more attracted to him. She heard a noise a looked up. "Did you hear that?" She asked looking at him.

"Shh." He said looking around. Crunching was heard. "Its probably just an animal." Pyro said trying to convince Sandy but she wasn't buying it. The noise was louder this time and closer. Then there were voices. "We should go." Pyro said. Sandy stood up. They began to pack their things quickly.

"Hold on, hold on." They turned a saw a red-headed middle aged woman. "You don't have to leave because of me." She said. Suddenly there was a boy next to her. "We're sorry, we were just passing by. Honest." She smiled.

Sandy looked at her unsure of whether to believe her or not. She noticed she was carrying a small bag on her back. "Why are you out here?" She asked.

"No reason." The lady said bringing her son closer to her. "Just...walking." She shrugged. Her son pulled himself away landing in the fire. "Oh no." She said but didn't move.

Pyro reached in pulling the boy out who looked completely normal. Pyro starred him. "You're a mutant?" He asked.

"We're just going. No need to ask questions." She said grabbing the boy back. "Sorry about this."

"No, its okay." Sandy said. "You guys can stay here. With us, we don't mind. Plus you don't really have anything." She said. Pyro nodded. "Stay, please."

"Are you sure?" The lady asked looking at them. They both nodded. She sat and the boy sat next to her. "My name is Anabelle and this is my son Jimmy." She said.

"I'm Sandy and this is Py-"

"John." He interrupted. Sandy looked at him unsure. "So who are you guys running from?" He asked.

"My husband, when he figured out Jimmy had a...well that he was different he went crazy. Tried getting him the cure. But I just don't think its anything that needs to be fixed. So I left." She said shrugging. "My son has the right to decide when he's older if this is something he wants." She said.

"Thats a good decision." Sandy said surprised that a parent actually supported their child being different.

"I just wish I knew somewhere to take him or some one that could deal with this sorta thing." She said. "But I don't, so I have to do my best but anyway, what about you guys?" She asked. "You aren't exactly camping." She said because of their lack of tent.

"Well...its complicated." Sandy said not wanting to the truth. She turned to Pyro.

"Well our parents didn't want us together." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "But we need each other, so we just decided to leave. Things will be easier this way for us." He stated.

"Oh, thats nice but aren't you both a bit young?" She asked.

"Love doesn't have an age." Sandy said quickly. She looked at her watch. "I think we should be getting to sleep though. Its late already and we have an early day tomorrow." She said looking at Pyro. They were going to be walking all day.

"Yeah, you're right." Pyro handed their second blanket over to Jimmy and Anabelle while he got closer to Sandy. "Are you cold?" He asked. She nodded. Pyro felt himself heat up. "Better?" He asked a smirk forming on his mouth.

"Thank you." Sandy said smiling.

Anabelle pretended like she didn't hear them but she did. She got the feeling they were lying to her. She looked at them as they laid down. Something in their faces looked familiar. She knew it. Anabelle laid next to her son. He fell asleep quickly. Anabelle noticed how the fire seemed wave in the direction they were sleeping. She closed her eyes. She was just about sleeping when she realized exactly who they were.


	13. Chapter 13

Pyro woke up first. He sat up yawning. He looked over and saw Anabelle and Jimmy were no longer there. The blanket was folded and on top a sheet of paper pinned down. She shook Sandy. She stirred but didn't wake. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time." He said shaking her again.

She rolled over facing him. She smiled. "Alright, I'm going." She sat up and stretched. "Do you want to eat something first or eat once we start walking?" She asked as she stood. She knew it was silly but she felt self concious in front of Pyro still. She put her hair up in a messy bun to make herself look better. She grabbed the note off the blanket and read it. She turned to Pyro her mouth hanging open.

"Whats wrong?" Pyro asked looking at her as she starred at him. "What does it say?" He asked taking it. He read it slowly.

_Thanks John and Sandy for helping us the way you did. I appriciate it more than you would ever know. I'm sorry to have to leave like this but its best for my son. I know who you both are. I saw everything on the news but don't worry. I trust you two. Thats why I have to ask you both to care for Jimmy. He is confused and I can't help him. Only people who have been through that can. I'm sorry if this too hard for you but as a mother I don't know what else to do. _

_Please just help him. He needs it. Thank you. _

_Love, Anabelle. _

Pyro put it down. He looked around. "Where is he?" He asked looking around. Pyro stood up lookin worried now. "If she left him here where did he go?" He said panick in his voice. Just then rustling was heard and the little boy stepped out from behind a tree.

"I'm sorry that my mommy left me here." He said starring at his hands.

"Its okay. Its not your fault." Sandy said walking over to him. She grabbed his hand kneeling down to his level. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you alright?" She said. "There is no reason for you to be scared. This isn't your fault." She said patting his back gently.

Pyro and Sandy finished packing up their things. Jimmy had a small bag with clothes and some food in it. It was enough to last him the rest of the trip. They began walking about 2 hours into the walk Jimmy began dragging. They had to slow down.

Pyro turned to Sandy. "How cold she just leave him here?" He asked. "We can't just take him...its going to take longer to get there now." Pyro said.

"Look, we can't really do anything else with him. He needs people around who are like him. We ca help him." Sandy said.

"I don't know." Pyro said shaking his head. "This just seems like a bad idea.

It was three days later and they were almost there. They had to take more breaks and couldn't walk during the night at all because Jimmy was too scared. Sandy knew Pyro was upset about it taking longer than usual but he didn't complain. Pyro had began talking to Jimmy and they were talking about their different powers.

Jimmy had the power to extinguish fire and he was able to breath under water. He could control water but only so much and only for a certain amount of time.

Sandy was checking the map they had when she noticed Pyro's hands on fre. She turned quickly. Jimmy touched Pyro's hand and it went out quickly. Sandy watched as Pyro did it again and Jimmy repeated it. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Training." Jimmy answered a smile on his face. "I have to learn to use my powers properly and for good things." He said.

"Thats what Pyro has been teaching you?" She asked.

Jimmy nodded. "I think I wanna change my name." Jimmy said looking at Sandy. "But I don't know what to pick..."

"How about..." Sandy thought as they began walking again. Te new building they would be staying in came into view. "Oceanus." She said looking at him. "Hes a God that helped create the water on the Earth supposedly." She said smiling at him.

"Sounds good." Jimmy said smiling.

They walked up the building. It looked much like Xaviers school. Sandy wondered how Kitty knew about it. They walked up and opened the door. It looked completely empty. Suddenly a short older woman walked in. "How may I help you?" She asked looking at them.

"I'm Sandy, this is Pyro and Oceanus." Sandy said. "Kitty sent us here, for help." She explained.

The lady's face changed. She smiled. "Oh right. Kitty." She said nodding. "I'm Faye. I'll help you three move into a room. And then you'll have some time to settle before you are able to figure out a permanent solution." She smiled.

She began to walk off. Sandy, Pyro and Oceanus followed behind her. Oceanus held onto Sandy's hand. She could tell her was scared.


	14. Chapter 14

Sandy folded the blanket over Oceanus. He rolled over on his side. "When am I gonna get to see my mom again?" He asked as his eyes began to close. He was tired.

"I don't know." Sandy answered truthfully. "But one day you'll see her. I promise." She smiled patting his softly. "But for now you need to sleep and not worry. Me and Pyro are gonna work everything out. Good night." She kissed his fore head as he nodded. Sandy stood up and walked out the small room. Pyro was standing outside the door.

"Is he okay?" Pyro asked. Sandy nodded. "Come on." He grabbed her hand as they walked down the hall leading to a room that looked like an office. A guy whose skin was somewhat of a green color sat behind a desk. He was able to breath under water. His name was Jedediah He examined them as they sat across from him. "So what are we supposed to do now?" Pyro asked.

"Well its simple...well maybe not so simple. There are only two choices." He sighed. "You can either turn yourselves in and leave Oceanus here with us, we would take very good care of him. Guranteed. Or second...you could stay here and wait til all this dies down."

"How long do you think it would take?" Sandy asked feeling herself grow worried.

"It could take a week...it could take a whole year. I don't know, honestly." He said. "If you want my opinion of course I would say to wait...things could just blow over. These guys who are telling this story aren't very reliable. They could change their story and everything could be forgotten."

"Are we ok to stay here?" Pyro asked.

"Well Oceanus is welcome to stay here for free because hes so young. Usually we charge people, this is a safehouse but it costs money to run however since you guys are friends of Kitty we don't want you to worry about that." Jedediah explained. "I'll let you both think this decision over. I know this is a hard time for you both." He stood up.

"Thank you." Sandy said standing and shaking his hand. Pyro did the same thing.

They exited the office. Sandy and Pyro walked into the small room. Oceanus was still sleeping. Sandy turned to Pyro. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?" She asked unsure looking at him. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry about it." Pyro said wrapping his arms her. "Everything is gonna be alright. I promise." He whispered softly into her ear.

They both got into the bed a few feet away from Oceanus. Sandy rolled over looking at Pyro. She closed the space between them and their lips connected. Pyro felt his body temperture increasing suddenly. His hands held onto Sandy's waist holding her close to him. "Can I tell you something?" Pyro asked as they both pulled away slowly. Sandy looked up at him and nodded. "I think I'm falling in love with you." He said softly.

Sandy smiled. She buried her face in his chest breathing in his scent. "I feel the same way." She said before falling asleep, she finally felt safe for the first time in awhile.

* * *

Sandy sat up and saw both Pyro and Oceanus were gone. She changed her clothes and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked out the stall just as a group of 15 kids sped past her laughing and shouting. Sandy watched them before walking to the eating area. She walked in and quickly spotted Oceanus and Pyro sitting together in the back. She walked sitting with him. "Hey guys." She smiled at them. "You both woke up early." She stated.

Oceanus looked at her smiling. "I told Pyro to wake you up but he said not to." He explaine shrugging before shoving more food into his already stuffed mouth.

"Thanks for that." Sandy said smiling at him. "So did you talk to Jedediah today?" She asked unsure.

"Not yet but I got a note from him. He wants us to enroll him in classes here." He said.

"I think it sounds like a good idea, what do you think?" Sandy asked looking at the small boy. He shrugged as he tried to swallow his food. "Well he does need proper training so he doesnt hurt himself or others." She stated.

"You guys sound like my mom." Oceanus said looking between them.

"Is that good or bad?" Pyro asked unsure looking at him. He shrugged. "Alright." Pyro shrugged. "Let's go." He stood up grabbing his hand. Sandy followed them out and they went to another room. There sat the lady who let them in the day before. "Hello Jedediah told us to come in to get-"

"In classes right?" She asked looking at him. "Well we just need his parents or parent to fill out this form." She handed it to him. "Then we can begin as soon as possible with training but also regular classes." She stated.

"But we aren't his parents." Pyro said.

The lady starred blankly at him. "What is he doing here with you two then?" She asked looking frustrated.

"His mother left him with us...she wanted us to help him." Sandy stated.

"Well lets just keep that between us, okay?" She said forcing a smile. "On paper you guys are his parents, mother and father. Now please fill out the forms and turn them in as soon as you're both done." She stated turning back to what she was doing.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Pyro said looking at Sandy. "We aren't his parents."

"Don't worry about it now." Sandy said taking the sheet from him. "Its just temporary." She stated. "Besides he has no one else and everyone is going to think he's ours anyway."

Pyro nodded still feeling unsure. He watched as Oceanus played with the lighter he had given him. Although kids were always taught to not play with fire Pyro had encourged it. It helped him with control. Pyro felt proud watching him. He realized that he did feel like his father or at least an older brother.


	15. Chapter 15

So this is the last chapter, sorry its over but all good things must end! So tell me what you think of the ending and how everything is. I love reading the reviews whether they are good or bad.

Thanks for reading this whole thing through and not giving up on it cause I know sometimes it took a looooong time for me to update. :)

* * *

Sandy climbed into her bed closing her eyes. Oceanus was already asleep and Pyro had left to take a shower. Sandy closed her eyes and was almost sleeping when she heard the door open. She could hear Pyro walking around the room. He climbed into the bed next to her. Sandy could smell the body wash he used. She turned over opening her eyes. "Hey is everything okay?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah everythings fine." She said smiling at him. Pyro rubbed her cheek softly. Sandy leaned over kissing him. Pyro tilted his head making the kiss deeper. Sandy wrapped her arms around him bringing his body onto her. His hands reached under her shirt touching her stomach and sides. Pyro kissed her neck and she let out a soft noise. Pyro smirked at her.

He lifted himself off of her rolling over onto his side. Sandy looked at him confused. "I really don't think this is the right time for this." He said softly. Sandy nodded knowing he meant the fact that Oceanus was in the bed across from them. He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Good night." He said smiling.

"Alright, good night." Sandy said pretending to sound disappointed.

The next morning Sandy and Pyro dropped oceanus off at the room where he was supposed to be going to class. They were sitting in their room talking about whether to turn themselves in or not when the door opened. They were both surprised to see Logan, Storm, and Kitty standing there. "Its good to see you both." Kitty said walking in and hugging Sandy. Sandy was surprised so it took her a second to react before she hugged back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sandy asked looking at them confused.

"We decided you guys shouldn't be hiding anymore." Kitty said shrugging.

"What is that?" Pyro asked unsure. He didn't think anything was going to work to help them. They had caused too many problems already.

"Well we figured out that Logan knows a couple people that used to work for Xavier." Storm began. "Turns out they owed Xavier a couple favors and when they found out about you two they came to us wanting to fix things. The guys who complained about you two are known for causing problems so it was easy to see you both weren't at fault." She explained.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Pyro asked unsure.

"Well it means you both can come back." Kitty said smiling.

"But what about Oceanus?" Pyro and Sandy said at the same time.

"Who is that?" Logan asked confused. "Some other criminal?" He asked raising his eye brow.

"No, hes...a friend." Sandy said unsure. "Its hard to explain."

"Well you better start explaining if you want us to help him." Logan said.

"He doesn't need help." Pyro said annoyed. "He needs parents. He's a kid." He explained. "See when we were gone we met this lady and she kinda just left him with us." He said. "She was on the run and didn't want anything happening to him. She knew who we were."

"And now you guys just have a kid?" Storm asked confused.

"Its not like he is _our_ kid." Sandy said defensively.

"Well I think we can figure out something." Logan said unsure.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Sandy looked around the small apartment. Everything seemed to be making sense now. She was feeling like everything was finally going to work out for her. She walked to the kitchen and began to pull out things to make food for herself. Just as she sitting down to eat the door opened and Pyro walked in with Oceanus close behind him. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked confused.

"Well I got out of work early." Pyro explained, he was helping Logan at the school now along with the others. "So I figured I would pull him out of class and we could help you clean up or do whatever you needed to." He shrugged.

Sandy's parents were coming to dinner that night. She hadn't seen them in a long time and was nervous about how they were going to act. "You gusy didn't have to do that." She said smiling at them.

"Well to be honest, I didn't want to." Oceanus said shrugging at her.

"Thanks." Sandy said smiling at them. They began to clean everything and soon there was a knock on the door.

The dinner with Sandy's parents didn't go well. They still didn't believe in her willingly living as a mutant or that fact that she was living with one and helping to raise another. The whole thing ended up in a huge fight making things worse for everyone. Finally they left and Oceanus was in his room sleeping.

Sandy sat on the bed next to Pyro. "I'm exhausted." She said looking at him.

"How exhausted?" He asked a smirk playing on his lips.

"Not that exhausted...I guess." Sandy said seductively. She leaned over kissing him and began to work at the belt on his pants. She looked at him. "I love you." She said smiling.

"I know, I love me too." Pyro said laughing. Sandy rolled her eyes. "Okay, I love you too." He said kissing her gently. "I promise I do."


End file.
